Twins Forever
by Miku'Kitaro-Chan
Summary: Amu, a girl with lots of Guardian Characters, a girl whose life would change any moment, a girl... with a twin brother... When Hinamori Amu, the 'cool & spicy' character finds out she has a twin brother, her life would change any moment. They do not get along at first, but they realise being with eachother is the only way to stick together...
1. Secrets

**Miku: Another Shugo Chara fanfic! My name is Miku-chan! Yoroshiku!**

**Amu: Hello Mika-cha- Wait… You changed your username? **

**Miku: Yep!**

**Amu: But I thought your real name was Mika-chan?**

**Miku: Mika is my twin sister's name… Readers out there, my REAL name is Kitaro Miku… I just didn't want to say my real name on fanfiction… NOW! I did…**

**Amu: Oh~ Anyway Mika- I mean Miku-chan… What is it this time?**

**Miku: I'm not gonna tell you!**

**Amu: Ehhh… Come on!**

**Miku: Nope! Do the disclaimer first!**

**Amu: Fine, Miku-chan doe not own Shugo Chara and all its seasons! **

**Miku: Oh! Before you read on… The other stories I have done: Love Never Ends, United Together and Fate of Love have the name Mika in it. This is my first fanfic that I have mentioned my real name.**

**Amu: If this is your first time why did you mention it in the first place?**

**Miku: That's none of ya business!**

**Amu: Why… You…**

**Miku: I LOVE CHOCOLATE! (That was so random…) This isn't a One shot! **

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

The secret of Hinamori Amu is that she isn't the natural 'cool & spicy' character, she is a shy, ordinary girl. But no one knows that. That night Midori, Amu's mom received a call from an unknown person… The expression on her face told it all to Amu. She had a secret that was kept from her…

"Mama? Who was that?" Midori made an awkward face.

"N-Nothing, Amu-chan! Don't worry about it!" Midori cried out, she went back to what she was doing.

"Really? Is there really nothing to tell me?" Amu asked herself.

"Amu-chan! C'mon! Let's play!" Ran cheered.

"No… I'm too tired…"

"You're so not cute…" Miki told her, a red angry sign popped from Amu's head.

"Let's all calm down!-dessuuu!" Su piped up.

The very next day a phone call came from downstairs, Amu went to get it. "Coming!"

As Amu picked up the phone a voice that sounded like Amu's but not exactly came from the phone. _"Hello?" _

"Who is this?" Amu questioned into the phone.

"_Whose on the phone?"_

"Hinamori Amu…" A voice that sounded like he was surprised came from the phone as the person answered.

"_C-Can I please to Hinamori Midori please?"_

"Sure." Amu called out Midori and Midori grabbed the phone and talked to the unknown person. A sentence came from Midori's mouth that made Amu's mind question a lot of questions.

"Tomorrow? Wait, you can't! We haven't told Amu-chan yet." A silence came from Midori as she answered back.

"Okay… We will tell her sooner or later. You will tell her?... Okay… Mm-hm… Bye!"

"Who was that Mama? And what's the thing about me not knowing?" Midori shuddered.

"Oh! It's time for school, you better hurry!" Midori said as she pushed Amu out the door.

"Hey! Wait! I-" The front door slammed in front of her as she sweat dropped, "What was that about?"

"Mama has been acting strange lately, Tadase-kun…" Amu told Tadase as they sat on a hill during break time.

"Maybe she has something she wants to tell you but she doesn't know how?" Tadase replied.

"I have to try asking her! Arigatou Tadase-kun." Amu hugged Tadase, Tadase blushed slightly as Amu pulled away.

"Yosh…! I'm gonna go for it! OH!" Amu called punching her fist in the air.

When Amu-chan arrived home she quickly ran to her mother and stared at her, "Mama… Who was on the phone this moring?"

Midori hesitated, "A-Amu-chan I think you need to-"

"Mama! Tell me… You have been acting strange…"

"A-Amu-chan, if you want to know badly… then, I have to tell you..." There was silence in the room until 6 words came from Midori's mouth that made Amu want to cry.

"Amu-chan, you have a twin brother…"

Amu froze like lighting struck down on her as tears began to flow down her face, Amu ran to her room and shut the door her guardian characters flew after her.

"A-Amu-chan?" A flew hours passed as Midori slowly walked in Amu's room. Amu had her knee's to her chest and her arms wrapped around them her head turned to Midori.

"Are you okay?" Midori sat on her bed.

"Actually, I'm…" Amu paused for a bit, "I'm pretty happy that I have a twin brother!"

"Amu-chan… I didn't know you would be this happy about it. I thought it would take a couple of days for you to agree." Midori stated.

"When I was alone, I thought that a twin brother would be a bit too much. But, I realized that having a twin brother or sister is kind of special."

"What do you mean?" Midori asked.

"What I mean is that not many people in the world have a twin! That means I'm actually lucky to have one right?"

"You finally realized!"

"Un!"

"Let's go meet your twin brother tomorrow Amu-chan!" Midori smiled.

"Hai! But…" Amu glared at her, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Midori sweat dropped, "I didn't know how to tell you."

The next day, it was a Saturday so there was no school. Amu finally got to see her twin brother. As the front door opened standing there was another Amu! Although his hair had a red dyed streak on the left side of his head, he also had the same colour eye's as Amu's.

**(You can skip the clothes description if you ever see one in this fanfic… If you wanna read it, go ahead!)**

"Yo! My name is Hinamori Aito. Yoroshiku!"

Amu giggled a bit, "A-Aito?"

"What's so funny about my name?"

"It means 'Affection' doesn't it?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Oh… Nothing… It's just that Aito is such a lovely name." Aito and Amu argued. Their parents just smiled.

"Oh their getting along fine!" Midori smiled.

"WHAT?" That night Amu and Aito heard a shocking thing.

"I-I-I'm sharing a room with that… person!" Amu pointed at Aito.

"Hey! I have a name!"

"Okay, **AIKO!**" Amu teased.

"Arghh… I'm older than you! By 2 minutes!" Aito shouted.

"Why does that matter?" Amu said back at him.

"Mama! Do I have to share a room with Amu?"

"I'm afraid yes…"

"At least I'm sleeping on the floor on a futon!" Aito crossed his arms.

"Pwease get alwong… (Translation: Please get along.)" Ami said in sparkly eye's.

"W-Well if Ami say's so then I have to." Amu said stubbornly.

"Same as me…" Aito looked at Amu and with a big 'hmph!' they turned their heads away at each other.

That night, Aito slept on the floor and Amu slept on her bed, "I'm sorry…" Amu apologized.

"For what?" Aito asked.

"For teasing at your name…" Amu replied back.

"It's alright… Sometimes I get teased like that…"

"If you were an element what would you be?" Amu asked randomly, Aito thought for a moment. **(A/N: Amu means water, fire, earth, air.)**

"I would be all of them… If I was all of them, I would make everyone happy by putting the right weather…"

"That suits you, Aito…" Amu said.

"I guess so…" Aito told her.

The next day, Aito was going to Seiyo too. The day got into a total manic. On Aito's futon was 4 guardian eggs…

"Ahh! What are these?" Aito panicked around the room.

"They are guardian eggs, every child has a Hearts egg, would-be-selves to be exact. If the bearer is in unbelief the egg turns to an X-egg or X-chara." Amu explained.

"I'm Ran! One of Amu's would-be-selves!"

"I'm Miki."

"My name is Su!-desu!"

"I hear your radiance is pure, My name's Dia." Aito was shocked but happy at the same time.

"So these are…"

"Your own shugo chara!" Ran cheered.

**(A/N: You can skip this part… Read it if you want to. It's just what the guardian egg and guardian character look like.)**

The first egg was pink that slowly goes down to white, in the middle was a blaze of fire in the middle.

The second egg was blue that slowly went to white, in the middle was 2 water droplets, one big and one small.

The third egg was green that slowly goes down to white, in the middle was 3 rocks going diagonal to the right going a small rock, a big rock, then a medium rock.

The fourth egg was yellow that slowly goes to white, in the middle was a breeze of wind with tiny leaves flowing along it.

Suddenly the eggs floated up in the air and started to crack, "What's… Happening…"

When the first one opened, he had a sleeveless shirt that was pink that slowly went to white like his egg. In the middle of his shirt was a blaze of fire, he had black loose jeans and a white ribbon that went around his arms then ends at his feet. He had pink short straight hair with bangs that covered his eyes. He wore a white head band with a blaze of fire on his right side. He wore pink sneakers.

The second chara had the same shirt but was blue that goes slowly to white; in the middle of his shirt was the same picture on his egg. He had the same jeans and the same ribbon. He had blue long hair that ended at his feet but at the bottom it was tied to a blue ribbon. He wore a blue beret like Miki's with a water droplet on the right side. He wore blue sneakers.

The third chara had the same shirt but green, in the center was the 3 rocks like on his egg. He had the same loose jeans and the same ribbon. He had green hair that was in a pony tail with two leafs on the pony tail. On his right cheek was painted a tiny leaf. He wore green sneakers, he wore glasses.

The fourth chara, (Everything the same except his shirt which is yellow, in the center is the picture of the breeze of wind like on his egg. Same ribbon and jeans.) He wore yellow sneakers, his hair was yellow and he had the same microphone as Dia. His hair was long all the way to his feet, tied to a low pony tail clipped by a small tornado clip.

**(A/N: READ ON!)**

"Yo! My name's Kasai!" The pink one said. (Meaning: Fire)

"My name's Mizu," The blue one said. (Meaning: Water)

"Chikyu…" A small peep came from the green one. (Meaning: Earth)

"My name's Kuki, yoroshiku…" The yellow one greeted in a kind of happy voice. (Meaning: Air)

"Oh! Yoroshiku!" Aito bowed quickly.

"You have 4 shugo chara's like Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"You really are twins!" Miki stated.

"What a happy day!-desu~" Su smiled.

"They almost look like us!" Dia said.

"But Amu-chan treats us like we're her servants…" The 4 girl charas packed up together all gloomy.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Aito just laughed, "You are sure funny!"

"Shut up…" Amu said stubbornly, all the chara's smiled.

"We hope to get along with you!" All of Aito's chara's said in unison.

A call from Midori came from downstairs, "Aito-kun! Amu-chan! Time for school!"

"Coming!" Amu and Aito said in unison.

Amu's mom looked over up and down staring at Aito…

**(A/N: Can skip if want to…)**

Aito's shirt was untucked and he had the same belt as Amu around his waist, he had a chain going diagonally on his blue checked shorts, his blue tie was the same as Amu's (not on properly). Plus he wore black stylish boots that had laces on it. He also had a blue cloth wrapped around his blazer by his arm held by a safety pin. He really looked like Amu!

**(A/N: Read on!)**

When Amu and Aito stepped through the school gates a certain loud "Kyaa~!" rang through the whole school.

"KYAA~~! KAKKOII!"

"Does this always' happen?" Aito asked, Amu nodded sighing.

"C'mon, let's go. I want to introduce you to some friends."

When they arrived in the Royal garden the guardians started to greet Amu, "Good morning Amu-cha-" But they never got to finish until they saw Aito.

"EHHHHH? WHOSE THAT? AMU-CHAN?"

"You don't have to freak out ya know!"

Amu walked up the stairs and sat on a chair Aito following close behind and sat down too, next to Amu.

"I would like to introduce Aito, my annoying, dumb twin brother." Aito sweat dropped.

Everyone froze, "You have a twin brother?"

Amu nodded as Aito spoke, "My name is Hinamori Aito, I am the twin brother of the annoying, little brat who has no respect for me younger sister... These are my shugo chara's Kasai, Mizu, Chikyu and Kuki." The 4 shugo chara's came out and bowed, Amu got angry as an angry sign popped up from Amu's head.

"I can't believe you have a twin brother!" Tadase smiled.

"Yep!" Called out Amu still angry.

"This is Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima and Yaya. The Guardians." Amu introduced them.

"My name is Hotori Tadase: The King's Chair."

"Mashiro Rima: Queen's Chair."

"Name's Fujisaki Nagihiko: I'm the Jack's Chair."

"My Name's Yuiki Yaya! I'm the Ace Chair! Yoroshiku Aito-chi!"

"Aito, I'm the Joker… Just to let you know." Amu told him slapping his head, Aito nodded rubbing his head glaring at him.

"Nice to meet you Hinamori-kun." Tadase said, _he really looks like Amu-chan…_

"My name's Kiseki…"

"Pepe-dechu!"

"Name's Rhythm! Yay!"

"My name's Kusukusu!"

"Nice to meet cha!" Kasai said in a happy voice with a thumbs up.

"Mm hm!" Mizu said.

Chikyu just nodded and whispered, "I hope to be great friends with you…"

"I'm Kuki! Yoroshiku!"

Amu and the other's smiled at the sight, "So Aito-chi! Are you and Amu-chi **really** twins?" Yaya questioned.

Amu and Aito nodded and said in unison, "Yeah, we are why you ask that?"

"Ohhhh!~ That's so cool!" Yaya cried.

"Do it again…" Rima told them with no change in her voice.

"Umm… Eto…" The twins said again.

"Okay! Rock, paper, scissors!" Yaya called out.

"Ehhh?" Amu and Aito questioned.

Rock, Paper, Scissors!

_Draw…_

Rock, Paper, Scissors!

_Draw Again…_

Rock, Paper, Scissors!

_And Again…_

The guardian's were pleased, "You really are twins!" Tadase smiled, Amu blushed a bit. Aito just laughed and patted Amu's head.

"You really are something!"

"What do you mean I'm something?" Amu yelled at him.

"It mean's that you are so innocent like a little wittle baby…" Aito cooed.

"Shut up! Onni-chan!"

"Hahahaha! You called me Onni-chan!" The guardians sweat dropped while Amu and Aito argued.

Suddenly Aito pecked Amu on the cheek, Amu got angry, "ONNI-CHAN!" (Pecked means he kissed her on the cheek.)

"She got angry! She got angry!" Aito took this chance to escape and ran around the guardians around and around Amu hot on his heels.

"COME BACK HERE!"

_How they act is so alike…_ The guardian's thoughts were the same…

**Miku: I'm done!**

**Amu: We didn't get along that great…**

**Miku: I know! But later you become to realize something.**

**Amu: What?**

**Miku: Not telling!**

**Amu: What's the point of saying 'but later you realize something' if your not going to tell me!**

**Miku: I'm getting you excited more…**

**Amu: Sometimes… You sure are annoying!**

**Miku: Yep! Please review readers! Next chapter: 'New Guardian.'**


	2. New Guardian

**Miku: I'm back!~**

**Amu: What took you so long?**

**Miku: My internet was down and I had to wait until the next day till internet was up and run**

**Amu: *Sigh* **

**Miku: What's with the glum face?**

**Amu: Oh nothing, Miku-chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Miku WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD DO THE DISCLAIMER?**

**Amu: ME! Now shut up and type!**

**Chapter 2: New Guardian**

At the assembly Tadase was about to announce a New Guardian, murmurs rang through the assembly as Tadase started to speak, "Ahem, we will be having a new guardian at our school and that would be…" Tadase paused for a moment and looked at Aito who was out of sight on the sidelines, Aito was nervous.

"The Jester: Hinamori Aito!" The whole assembly fell silence as a loud 'EHHHH?' rang through the whole assembly.

Aito came out without his cape as 100's of eye's stared at him, then… Aito couldn't take it anymore, "I can't do this! Too Nervous, my nerves are at it's limits…"

The whole assembly sweat dropped when Aito said that sitting on the ground, then suddenly a purple aura came from the side lines as Amu walked out hovering above Aito.

"YOU IDIOT!" Amu shouted at him hitting him on the head.

"Oi! What you do that for Amu!" Aito shouted at her, but when he looked over to Amu he knew he shouldn't mess with her by her serious glare.

Suddenly, the whole assembly ran to Aito and Amu. Shocked, Amu and Aito cowered together like brother like sister ready to be trampled. But instead, a whole lot of voices kicked in. Amu and Aito stared at the lot of faces, Aito got angry as his voice echoed through the room.

"QUIET!"

"What I need to say is…" Aito stopped for a bit then continued, "We must be going, as you can see I am Hinamori Aito, Amu's twin older brother. I am the new guardian: The Jester. So, Bye!" Aito grabbed Amu's hand as she grabbed Tadase's hand and Rima grabbed Tadase's hand and Rima grabbed Naghiko's hand and they were dragged off to the Royal garden.

When they got to the Royal Garden Aito slumped in his chair tired, "Ahh~~ That was so humiliating!"

"How could you be so calm after you said something like that?" Amu shouted at him.

"Shut it, stupid!"

"Nani?" Amu and Aito fighted and argued until Aito settled it.

"That's it! I'm done with you!"

"Same as me!"

"Fine!" They said in unison, "Stop copying me! Hmph!"

Amu left the Royal Garden leaving Aito behind there, "Hinamori-kun… Are you sure you should leave Amu-chan behind like that?" Tadase asked him.

"Yeah! You know Amu-chi can be… you know…" Yaya told him looking over to the other guardians while saying the last part.

"What? It's_ her_ fault!" Aito said to the others, "I'm leaving!"

While the others watched Aito leave Nagihiko spoke up, "This is the first time Aito and Amu-chan have fighted for _**real**_ this time…"

"Un.." Rima agreed.

"I'm home!" Aito shouted his bag clung over his shoulder, Midori came out of the kitchen to meet Aito and was expecting Amu to be there.

"Welcome Home! Oh, where's Amu-chan?" Midori asked, Aito hesitated.

"She didn't come home with me, I couldn't find her in the classroom, she might be coming home now…" Aito answered.

Midori made a despressed and conserned face, "Did you have a fight with Amu-chan?"

"Yeah…"

"Aito-kun, you have to find Amu-chan!"

"W-Why?"

"When Amu-chan gets despressed she does silly things!"

"What kind of silly things?"

"Just find her…" Aito dropped his bag and ran out the door Midori standing there watching him run off.

As Amu walked through the crowds of people in the streets she looked very depressed, "Aito…"

_Why did I have shout at him like that? _Amu thought despressed.

"Hey you!" Amu looked up to see 3 boys quite older than her.

"Wanna have fun with us?" The boy standing in the middle said with a grin.

"Uh… I don't have time…" Amu answered nervously beginning to walk away, but the boy grabbed her arm pulling Amu towards him.

"Let go!..."

"Aw… Come on, you have the time. Come play with us." The boy from the left said.

"Let me go!"

Aito ran through the streets looking for Amu, but she was nowhere to be seen! Aito felt this feeling in his chest that he could not identify.

"Amu! Amu! Where are you?"

_What's this feeling in my chest? Why do I feel so… unhappy… Amu, I hope your alright…_

Amu fell back onto the wall with a thump, the boys hovered over the frightened girl, "Why don't you hang out with us?" The boy standing in the middle said, they were at a back of a building Amu sitting on the floor cowering.

"What do you want from me?" Amu asked a stuttering sound in her voice.

"Your body…"

The boy beckoned the other two boys over and they came over to Amu, grabbed her arms and leaned forward to her beginning to take off her clothes.

"Let go! Stop it!" The boy remaining came over to her and leaned over her trying to kiss her, Amu shook her head screaming. It was a horrible sight.

"Aito! Aito! AITO!"

Aito heard the screaming and ran to a dash over to where the screaming came from, he was running and running as fast as he could.

_AMU! I'm coming!_

"AITO! Tasukete!"

**Amu: Why did I get raped?**

**Miku: ARGHH!... I run out of ideas! I just got one suggestion from 'nekogirl017' it was a funny suggestion… ARGHHH… **

**Amu: Am I going to get raped?**

**Miku: No… Aito is going to-**

**Amu: Going to what?**

**Miku: Find out yourself…**

**Amu: MIKU-CHAN! TELL ME!**

**Miku: NO! Readers out there if you don't like the fact I made 3 boys rape Amu, please… Don't say things like; 'The thing about Amu being raped is a bad suggestion! REDO!' in your reviews…**

**Amu: I hope no one says that…**

**Miku: You've finally settled down?**

**Amu: Yep!**

**Miku: Good. Please review!**


	3. Save, Rescue, Protect

**Miku: I… I am so despressed…**

**Amu: Why?**

**Miku: Because I typed up this chapter before and suddenly it disappeared the content… I had to type it up all over again! ARGHH!**

**Amu: I feel sorry for you…**

**Miku: Thanks… "Sigh" Can I kill you?**

**Amu: What?! Hell no!**

**Mika: Ah well… "Grabs knife, deadly weapons and Mika's cat, Eriko. (She is hissing and mieowing evilly."**

**Amu: It is true that Mika has a pet cat! AHHHH!**

"_Mika chases Amu around while Amu runs for her life…"_

**Amu: Miku does not own Shugo Chara! TADASE-KUN TATSUKETE!**

**Mika: Why are you yelling for Tadase-kun?...**

**Chapter 3: Save, Rescue, Protect**

Aito ran like he could've run, he was just around the corner. Aito skidded around the corner and saw what he saw, Amu… was being raped…

"AMU!" Aito brang his fist and punched the 3 boys, kicking the boys stomach and punching their faces. The 3 boys fell back and Aito ran to Amu. Just when he touched her Amu quickly hugged him by the waist leaving a very confused Aito.

"Amu…" Aito whispered.

"I-I'm so glad your h-here…! I thought I was d-d-done for…! Arigatou…"

The three boys brined his teeth in anger and the boy raised his leg beginning to kick Amu, Aito's pupils went small and he gasped. Aito wrapped his whole body around Amu trying to protect her. Amu was in shocked as the the boy kicked Aito in the back so hard Aito was beginning shout, "Arghh…!"

"A-Aito! If you keep protecting me you'll get hurt! Let go of me!" Amu told him shouting.

"NO! Never!"

Amu gasped, Aito had scratches and bruises all over his body, his right cheek had a cut on it blood trickling down his cheek. His forehead and the corner of his mouth had a bruise, Aito told Amu, "Even though we fight and argue… Your still… Still my sister and I don't care if we hate each other!" Amu gasped even more, _What did Aito say?_

Aito's voice echoed around them as the boy signaled his companions to come, "Let's go! Looks like their not fun after all!" The boys left leaving Aito and Amu alone. Aito slipped down to Amu's lap and breathed heavily.

"Aito! Aito! Wake up! AITO!~" Amu screamed, _We have to get him back to the house. _Amu swung her arm around Aito's shoulder and lifting him off the ground with Aito's arm around her shoulder, Amu carried him back to the Hinamori's house, "Even though we're the same height he weighs a few pounds…" Amu said to herself, _Thank you… Aito…_

Amu appeared on the doorstep as she frantically knocked on the door, Moidori answered it and gasped, "A-Amu-chan! What happened to Aito-kun!"

"No more talking! Just… we have to get him to my room!" Amu shouted dragging him up the stairs. Amu set Aito on the bed, Amu had tears in her eye's.

"Why did you have to save me?... Why couldn't you just leave me alone?..." Amu said to herself, Midori turned her head to her.

"Aito-kun would be alright tomorrow…"

"Really?!" Amu's mom nodded smiling, then she left the room to set Aito and Amu alone.

"Will Aito be alright?" Kasai asked Amu.

"Of course, no need to worry." Amu answered, Mizu floated in front of her.

"We didn't do anything about that incident, we are very sorry…" Mizu bowed, Amu smiled to him.

"No need to be sorry, Aito's just being… well… _Aito_." Amu stated.

Kuki and Chikyu floated to Aito's scratched face and frowned, "Aito… I hope you would be okay…" Kuki responsed out.

"Mm hm…" Chikyu agreed.

"We have to tell the guardians about what happened tomorrow…" Amu told everyone of her and Aito's guardian characters. They all nodded, _Arigatou… Aito… Really, Thank you…_

Aito woke up with a headache that morning, he rubbed his head winced, "Itaii~ My head hurts…" Aito sat up and felt something rubbing against his leg, it was Amu, and she was sleeping with her head on the side face facing him and both arms on the bed. Aito smiled and patted her head, "Arigatou, little sister…"

Amu woke up to the feel of her head being patted, she fluttered her eyelids open and rubbed her eye sitting up, she stared at Aito. "Aito? You awake?"

"Yep! Although my head still hurts…"

"Do you think you can go to school today?" Amu asked him worried, Aito grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah! No problem!"

Amu smiled, "Heh, as you can think."

"What?" Aito's smile disappeared.

"I carried you back all the way and even though we're the same height you weigh a few pounds." Amu smirked at him.

"I'm not fat!" Aito shouted at her angrily. While Amu and Aito changed for school (Of course they faced the other way for eachother), Aito had a rectangle band aid on his left cheek. Amu had a square band aid on her forehead, Midori thought they looked awful!

"Are you sure you can go to school today? Maybe you can stay home?" Tsumungu told them crying like a waterfall after hearing what had happened to them.

"Yeah, yeah dad! We can!" Aito told him hands in front of him.

"We're alright, papa." Amu said in her stubborn 'cool & spicy' character, Aito had gotton used to the fact that Amu had her stubbon way which people called 'cool & spicy' at school, so Aito was covered.

Aito and Amu headed for school, passing the school gates, getting a few 'KYAAA~~!' and "KAKKOII~~!' from a few fans, running to the Royal garden and bursting through the door tried out. The guardians were very surprised with them.

"We made it in time!" Aito stated huffing and puffing.

"Yeah, I… *Huff*… Agree…" Amu did the same.

_Amu and Aito had gotten along better since_, the guardians thought.

**Miku: DONE! **

**Amu: The first chapter was long, but had a change of heart eh? Miku-chan?**

**Miku: I'm sorry to make the chapter short but I've got homework! Duh!**

**Amu: That's no excuse!**

**Miku: YES IT IS!**

**Amu: NO IT'S NOT!**

**Miku: YES! IT! IS! **

**Amu: Shesh! Please review! **

"_Amu whispers, "Yes it is…" "_


	4. Element: Fire & Water!

**Miku: Yay!~ Another chappie!~**

**Amu: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!**

**Miku: I had no free time! I had to clean the house up top to bottom everyday!**

**Amu: THAT'S NO EXCUSE!**

**Miku: Readers out there! I do not own Shugo Chara and all the anime's seasons!**

**Amu: GET BACK OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!**

**Miku: Let's roll!**

**Chapter 4: Element: Fire & Water!**

Aito was just hanging around Amu and Aito's room reading a manga still in his school uniform, Amu was in the shower and Aito was just bored out of his wits! A cold breeze entered the room as Aito shivered and noticed the balcony doors were open. Aito got up and scratched his head muttering to himself.

"Who opened this door?! Geez…"

Aito was about to close the door when something bit his ear, Aito screamed, "Oww! Who did that?"

"Your voice has gotten a bit deep, _Amu~_"

Aito turned around and gasped, "W-Who are you?!" Standing in front of him was a boy with midnight blue hair; Amu came into the room suddenly wearing her pajamas a pink towel drying her hair. Amu stopped and stared.

"Ikuto?!" She shouted at the boy who turned around with a shocked face.

Ikuto got off Aito and looked at both the pink boy and the pink pinkette, "What's going on here?! Who's this boy here?! Is he your boyfriend?"

Aito stood up and walked next to Amu, "I am her long lost twin brother ok? Mr. Appeared-out-of-nowhere-who-I-don't-know!"

Amu clutched her fist in the air and an angry sign popped up, "What are you f***en doing here, Ikuto!"

Ikuto sweatdropped, "Girl's shouldn't say that…"

"For once I agree with you…" Aito nodded his head. Amu knocked the two boys on the head the boys clutching their heads because of the pain.

"I DON'T CARE! And anyway, what are you doing here Ikuto!"

Ikuto thought for a moment, and then said, "I came back okay? No questions asked! Aren't you happy that I'm back?"

"NO!" Amu shouted.

Ikuto smirked and glomped Amu, Amu shrieked. When Ikuto was about to step Aito stuck his foot out and Ikuto tripped. Ikuto was sent to the floor and Aito steadied Amu who was about to fall too.

"What did you do that for little boy!" Ikuto shouted.

"No touching Amu while I'm here!" Aito shouted at him, Ikuto smirked.

"So… _Amu… _Have you had a brother complex now hm?" Ikuto teased her, Amu blushed all over.

"NO! Now get out of my room you f***en b****!"

Ikuto put his hands palms up at Amu, "Alright, Alright I'll leave… You shouldn't be saying those kind of words either…"

Ikuto turned around and began walking towards the balcony, Ikuto stopped and thought for a moment. Then said, "I still love you, _Amu_…"

Amu, without a single redness of her face turned to stone and crumbled to the floor, "I… don't return your feelings you… you…" Amu stood up slowly frustrated and angry.

Aito stood there his right eye twitching in surprise. Ikuto character changed and flew right off with Yoru by his side. "AMU DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK YOU, BAKA NEKO! SHE'S DATING THAT BLONDE BOY, IDIOT! SO YOU HAVE NO CHANCE IN WINNING!"

**(A/N: Guess who that "Blonde boy" is huh? Tadamu fans might know... Since I'm Tadamu All my stories of Shugo chara are probably going to have Amu and Tadase dating… SORRY AMUTO FANS! *Bows one hundred times* I AM SOO~~ SORRY!~~~)**

Amu froze, twitched and fallen anime style before standing up, "You… You… YOU IDIOT!" Amu shouted at Aito grabbing his shirt and dangling him over the balcony. "Why did you tell him that, Aito! I** REALLY** HATE YOU NOW!"

Aito screamed, "but it's true right? That stupid cat boy! He's after you ya know!"

Amu's eyes went wide and Amu slammed Aito back down on Amu's mat, she crossed her arms and turned into her 'cool and spicy' mode, "Well… Maybe **partly **of that is true, the dating part but…"

Aito burst into laughter, Amu got angry again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Amu and Aito were walking to school as a brown haired girl with dark brown eyes ran to Aito, "Um… Eto… T-This is for y-you…"

The girl handed him a pink spotted box wrapped very messily, it had a white ribbon wrapped around it and taped with clear tape. "What is this? And what is your name?" Aito asked the brown haired girl.

The girl blushed with Amu thinking, _Aito has a secret admirer, Aito has a secret admirer, Nananananana…! _**(A/N: What the heck are you thinking Amu! You have secret admirers too!)**

"M-My name is Yamataro… Shinju…" Shinju stuttered out.

"Shinju-chan, huh? That's a nice name!" Aito smiled ad Shinju blushed and started twirling her hair on her finger.

"Aren't you the new student at Seiyo Elementary?" Amu asked, Shinju stopped twirling her hair and looked straight at Amu.

"Y-Yes! I'm a 4th grader!"

"Oh… Well My name is Hinamori Amu! Yoroshiku."

"Y-Yoroshiku…" Shinju stuttered out slowly.

Aito patted Shinju's head, "I'm Aito! Nice to meet you!"

Shinju blushed at this.

"Amu-chan!"

Amu heard a familiar voice up ahead, "Tadase-kun…?"

"Oh… It's that blonde boy from when I met him for the first time. Wasn't he called Hotori Tadase?" Aito said scratching his chin.

"Amu-chan, I finally caught up with you!" Tadase told Amu once he reached her, Shinju and Aito walked together as Amu and Tadase looked at them both from a few meters behind them.

"Aito has been acting strange since that girl showed up 5 minutes ago…" Amu told Tadase.

Tadase smiled at her, "Maybe, he likes her?" Amu gasped.

"What if… he really is in love with her?"

Tadase and Amu walked in silence, as for Aito and Shinju they have been talking to eachother ever since they met. Tadase thought for a moment, then surprised Amu with 3 words, "I love you, Amu-chan…"

Amu froze on the spot, "A-Arigato…" Amu blushed whilst saying that.

"Here comes Tadase-kun's frontal attack!" Ran cheered.

"He said he would say 'I love you' everyday but he hasn't said it much." Miki said.

"How lovely-desu~!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At the Royal Garden after school, The Ran sensed something strange. "Amu-chan! X-chara!"

"Where are they Ran, Miki, Su, Dia?!" Amu asked them, Amu and the guardians (Including Aito) were running towards an X-Chara up ahead.

"Muri! Muri! Muri! MURI!" The X-chara screamed.

"T-That's an X-chara?" Aito had seen a X-Chara for the first time and had known about Character Transformations.

"Miki!" Amu shouted.

"Hai, Amu-chan!"

"**Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!**"

Aito was staring in surprise, _that's a Character Transformation? I want to do that too someday…_

The other guardians had all ready transformed so Aito was the only once left out. Tadase used his holy crown to block the attack but the attack was too strong and broke through!

"Oh no! They need my help! But… How? I can't Transform?!"

The voice of the bearer was heard and washed a wave of sadness over everyone, **"It's my fault! He's gone! I couldn't protect him and now he's in the hospital! If he couldn't have saved me from nearly getting hit by a car, he could have survived! It's… It's… IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!"**

"Shut Up!" Aito shouted at the X-chara, all the guardians turned to him in surprise, "I know it's hard to lose the one you love! But if you want to kill yourself how would they feel! They don't want you to die! They want you to smile and live on… Right?"

Aito paused for a bit, "Isn't that right? Shinju?"

The X-chara gasped, Aito looked up at it and smiled, "I want to protect the ones I love to!" Suddenly, the humpty lock glowed at Amu's neck and Kasai went back into his egg and it suddenly turned into fire and absorbed into Aito's chest. The whole place glowed and Aito's first Character Transformation took place.

"**Character Transformation: Element, Fire!**" Aito and Kasai said in unison, Aito stood there in his new gear. He wore a white sleeveless shirt covered with a puffy fire coloured vest and headphones draped around his neck, on his head he wore a white beanie with a **real** blaze of fire on the right side of it. On his legs were black checkered shorts and pink sneakers, he also wore white gloves the end of his fingers chipped off and a red ribbon tied around his neck and wrapped around his arms. He looked amazing!

"Aito…" Amu whispered.

A ball of fire appeared on Aito's hand and he rolled it around in his hands and shoulders until he said, "**Burning Ball of Fire!**" The ball of fire multiplied and aimed itself at the X-chara and attacked it burning the X-chara but not hurting it but trapping it in the fire.

"Amu! Now! Take this chance!" But it was too late; a cone of negative energy flew at the guardians. "**Holy Crown!**" Tadase's septer protected everyone and Aito was worried.

"What should I do?!" Suddenly, Mizu flew in front of Aito.

"Don't worry… I'll help. Kasai! Switch out!"

A transparent Kasai appeared and nodded. The Humpty Lock glowed again and Mizu went back into his egg, it turned into water and absorbed itself into Aito's chest. Amu was amazed.

"**Character Transformation: Element, Water!**"

"How many transformations can this guy do in one day anyway?" Ran questioned.

"Me too-desu~!" Su smiled. Dia just watched.

When the light disappeared Aito stood there in his (also) new gear. He had a white sleeveless shirt that looked like the sleeves and bottom had been torn off, and a blue winter hat with a white pom pom on top and white fluff around the bottom rim, on the right side of the hat was a **real** water droplet. He had a white scarf that had been wrapped around his neck the ends of the scarf tailing behind him. Blue wrist bands and black checkered shorts and blue sneakers.

Aito's hands glowed blue and he grinned doing a summersault in the air, "**Water Dragon!**" A huge water dragon shot out of Aito's blue glowing hands and headed towards the X-chara. It splashed it self right through it's mouth and the x-chara was trapped. Amu took her chance.

"**Negative Heart, Lock on! Open Heart!**"

The egg turned white and back to normal as it flew off somewhere back to it's owner, the guardians went out of their Character Transformations.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"That was hard work!" Aito rubbed the back of his neck.

"It wasn't that bad Hinamori-san…" Tadase told him.

"I guess your just an amateur." Nagihiko stated. Rima stared with dull eyes.

"You'll get used to it, **Aii~~to!**" Amu teased him, Aito shuddered.

"DON"T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT!" Aito shouted loudly.

"You're having fun, aren't chu? _**Amu~**_" Everyone turned to look at the voice that they were hearing from.

"Your… You're the cat boy. Right?" Aito said.

**Miku: Wow! I'm done!**

**Amu: That's good! You didn't update for so long and now all your reviews are angry at you!**

**Miku: Yeah, Yeah… Whateva! Please review!**

**Amu: You don't even care that if you have no reviews and people stop following you?**

**Miku: I do care! And anywayz, PLASE RAYVIEW!**

**Amu: 'Plase Rayview'? What does that mean?**


	5. Guardian Characters Are So Annoying!

**Miku: Sorry guys for not updating so long.**

**Amu: Yeah, Yeah, I still haven't forgiven you for the last chapter…**

**Miku: I went back to Australia for a holiday and I just came back, I was so exhausted so I didn't write for so long. **

**Amu: *Sigh…***

**Miku: Hey! Hey! What's with the long face? Oh and um… Readers out there I do not own Shugo Chara blah blah blah… The usual stuff…**

**Amu: *Sigh…***

**Miku: Let's um… roll? Are you okay Amu?**

**Chapter 5: Guardian Characters Are So Annoying…**

"You're the cat boy, right?"

Ikuto stood there high up in a tree looking down deviously at the people that stood below him, he cracked smirk. "So, having fun with your guardian friends? Aito~"

"You… You stupid thieving cat…" Aito muttered under his breath, Amu and the guardians were out of their Character Transformations. Except Aito.

"I am not having fun with you here."

"Aww, too bad little boy." Ikuto jumped out of the tree and landed straight on his feet his pockets stuffed with his hands in them still, Aito growled and relaxed a little. Then Aito gone out of his Transformation, then sighed.

"I can't be bothered anymore…" Aito turned away from Ikuto and walked away his Guardian Characters following close behind him, Ikuto grinned then dashed away jumping from tree to tree character changed with Yoru.

The guardians frowned and followed Aito, not close behind.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Are you okay Aito?" Amu asked as Aito sighed in his chair.

"I am so annoyed." Aito muttered to himself.

"Don't worry too much, Aito!" Kasai stated, "You should chill out!"

Mizu nodded, "Yeah…"

Chikyu bowed, "How about…"

"A Character Transformation and a Character Change?!" Kuki finished for Chikyu, He glared at his brother.

"Wha-t?" Aito responded. "What are you talking about you guys?!"

Kasai lost his temper, "Ohh~ C'mon! Whose going first? Okay, Me!" Kasai floated in front of Aito as he said some words, **"Burn, Ash, Fire!" **

The blaze of fire came to Aito's right side of his head and he did a Character Change, "**I am soo~ pumped up right now!**" Aito gave a thumbs up with a smirk on his face, _Kasai! Stop it!_

"Ai…to?" Amu stammered. Aito jumped around the room that no one could even spot where he was, Amu tried to hold back her laugh. But as usual, failed. Amu burst out laughing, so were the other guardians.

Kasai undid his character change and stretched his arms, "Ahh~ That was so much fun!" Amu wiped a tear off her eye as everyone stopped laughing.

"Are you alright? Aito?" Mizu asked worriedly.

Aito sat by the chairs his soul looked like it was floating out of his mouth, "I… am… o…kay"

During the whole day, Aito was dragged around by Kasai, Mizu, Chikyu and Kuki. Kasai was character changing Aito like 5 times a day, Mizu did the same but Aito was more angry at him, Chikyu and Kuki was actually Character Transforming with Aito because they sensed an X-Egg.But, I'm not going into_ that_ story.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Or maybe I will…

"Aito! X-Egg! Aito? Are you listening?" Kuki asked him. Aito was lagging behind tired out.

Aito sighed and ran after his charas, _I have been dragged by them all day and I am so tired! But if it's an X-egg, then I can do it no matter what situation I am in. _Aito arrived in a tree covered area, the X-egg floated in a huge area of plain grass and plants.

"This one is very strong, I never seen an X-egg this strong before."

_What should we do? _Aito sweated and finally thought of something, "Chikyu! You know what to do!"

Chikyu bowed in response, "I will try, since Amu and the guardians aren't here and doing some work, it would be hard."

Aito nodded his head, "**My Heart, Unlock!"** Chikyu evaporated into rock and sucked itself into Aito's chest, Aito glowed.

"**Character Transformation: Element, Earth!**" Aito stood in his Character Transformation with Chikyu. Aito's hair was long and tied into a high ponytail pinned with a real earth rock; he wore a white sleeveless short shirt and on his cheek painted a small green leaf. Around his neck he wore a loose scarf, black checkered shorts and green sneakers. A long thin tree root wrapped itself around Aito's arms from neck to his hands, Aito grinned.

"Well, this should be interesting!"

"**Earth Staff!**" A small wooden staff appeared in Aito's hand with a crystal ball at the top, he swung it around. "**Tree Lion!**" the staff glowed and a lion made out of bark threw itself at the X-egg it's glowing mouth wide open, the X-egg was trapped inside the Lion unable to get out. But the Lion shook and looked like it was about to break.

"Chikyu! Switch out." Kuki floated in front of Aito, the transparent chara bowed politely.

"**Character Transformation: Element, Air!" **Aito was a little surprised at what he was wearing… And then guardians were there to see it, as they were running towards Aito.

Aito was wearing a white sleeveless shirt only but it was rather short that you could see his belly button, a ribbon wrapped around his neck and flared behind him. Aito's red streak in his hair had grown long waist-length, but his pink hair had stayed the same length. Aito had a white veil at his head pinned by an orange maple leaf clip; he wore long yellow wristbands, black checkered shorts and yellow sneakers. And also unexpectedly, a trail of wind and air that was seeable wrapped itself around Aito with leafs inside.

"Aito!" Amu and the guardians stopped and looked at the X-egg engulfed by the wooden Lion.

"**Air Tree!**" Aito slammed the ground with his fists, and a tree with leafs of air grew instantly from the ground. The guardians was amazed, the tree grew all the way to the X-egg and the Lion. It swallowed them whole.

"Amu! Do your thing!" Aito shouted at her.

Amu transformed with Su and purified the X-egg, the egg flew off somewhere back to its owner.

Aito and Amu sighed and went out of their Character Transformations simultaneously.

"That was great Aito-chi!" Yaya cried out loud.

Aito's charas smiled widely and flew around Aito excitedly, "Lets do it again! Let's do it again!"

Aito screamed as he tripped and fell, everyone laughed. Aito pouted instantly and shouted, "**GUARDIAN CHARACTERS ARE SO ANNOYING!**"

**Miku: Ahh! That was fun!  
**

**Amu: Yeah… I guess so…**

**Miku: I guess so? It was AWESOME! **

"_Death glare by Amu"_

**Amu: Don't push it… You scum.**

**Miku: **_"Cries." _**Your so mean Amu!**

**Amu: Hmph! **

**Miku: Review please! And also can you please tell me what OC, OCC and R&R mean? I don't know what it means…**

**Amu: See you in next chapter. Last chapter is Chapter 6. BYE!**


	6. Realizing

**Miku: Yoohoo! Last chapter! Sorry I didn't update for so long!**

**Amu: …**

**Miku: Why so silent?**

**Amu: …**

**Miku: C'mon! This isn't funny!**

**Amu: …**

**Miku: AMU! SPEAK TO ME!**

**Amu: …**

**Miku: Fine! Do what you want, please enjoy the final chapter of 'Twins Forever' you guys! Now… Let's-**

**Amu: Let's roll! And Miku doesn't own Shugo Chara, only the characters she made up.**

**Miku: YOU TALK NOW OF ALL TIMES?! (I want to end this story quickly then I can start this story I**** REALLY**** wanna do.)**

**Chapter 6: Realizing**

"C'mon Aito! You know you can't just barge into people's stuff like that!" Amu screamed at him, Aito ignored her. "Look at me when I'm talking! Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

Rima sighed for the 3rd time, "There they go again, fighting."

"Amu-chi and Aito-chi are the best at fighting with each other."

"Um… They just don't realize it." Nagihiko pointed out, Tadase stood beside him.

"Realize what, Fujisaki-san?"

Nagihiko exchange glances with Rima, "Ohh… Nothing, you'll find out soon enough…"

Tadase made a questioned face. "Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Tadase asked as they were walking home.

"Nothing", Amu sighed again for the 10th time, "I just… I don't know, a lot of people at school are telling me that Aito and I are the same. But, we're not. Not just by looks, but we even have the same interests."

Tadase patted Amu's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, you're you, and he's just being himself. Right?"

Amu nodded slightly, "I guess your right."

A sudden voice in the distance sounded behind the pair as they turned around with surprised faces, it was Aito. "Hey! Why didn't youse wait for me! Especially you Amu!"

Aito caught up, Amu made an annoyed face. "Oh, Shaddup you Block head!" Amu slapped the back of Aito's head, he made an annoyed face.

"Your so mean."

"Thank you," Amu said sarcastically.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

That morning, Amu and Aito stood side by side in front of their parents. Amu shrugged her nervousness away; Aito wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"What did you want to tell us Mama, Papa?" Amu asked.

"We're not getting any younger here…" Aito said jokingly.

"Well, this Saturday, I, papa and Ami have to go out for the weekend so… you two look after the house for us okay?!" Amu's mother told them, there was a silence in the air.

"WHAAAAAATTTT?!"

*~* Saturday *~* - 9:30am

"What do you want to do now Amu~" Aito said bored, it was 9:30 in the morning and everyone had just left the house, so it was just the both of them together. Aito put a chocolate covered biscuit in his mouth; Amu was lying on the couch.

"I don't know what you wanna do Aito?"

Aito thought for a second, "How about… oh, nothing… We could just stay home…"

Amu dozed off, "Whatever…"

"Hey! We could go somewhere if you wanted t-" Aito stopped and looked at Amu's sleeping face, he scratched his head, "Oh… Whatever…" He said smiling.

Aito had an idea; he raised his arms to tickle Amu, closer and closer… then… "Don't. You. Dare…" Amu muttered eyes still closed, Aito screamed.

"You can still hear me?!"

Amu didn't reply.

Aito sighed heavily, _Ah well, I wanna do something… _He decided to have a walk around the park, but to do that he can't leave Amu at home alone. So he had to wake her up.

At the park, Amu and Aito walked side by side together when they came across a stray cat lying weakly at the side of the path. Both the twins gasped, they ran to the cat and looked closely at it. It had black fur now frizzled all over the place, a half torn ear and looked battered by the head.

"Amu! What should we do?" Aito said.

"I don't know, keep it?"

Aito made a face, "What? We can't! Because of Ami I mean…" Amu laughed and put her arm around the cat to lift it off the ground into her arms.

"C'mon, at least we can look after it until then…"

*~* At Home*~*

The cat lapped up the milk Amu had prepared on the floor; they decided to call it Hoshi, meaning "star". Aito had given her a bath and realized a white star had been on Hoshi's forehead, so they decided to call her "Hoshi."

"Hoshi~ Come on, eat the catnip~~" Aito cooed, Amu gagged in disgust. He sounded like an old man like that; it made her want to die. Aito patted Hoshi's back and smiled, "She's so cute."

Amu just nodded, lied on the couch, and dozed off within a second, "Zzzz… Zzzz…" Aito sweat dropped and sighed.

"What a heavy sleeper she is..." Hoshi then hopped on Amu's lap, turned one round and laid herself to sleep too. "Well, whatever…"

*~* On the way to school – Monday *~*

Amu yawned, she had slept like a log last night but the only problem is that Aito had kept on whining to her parents if they could keep Hoshi. They had finally said yes. Hoshi was her first pet, at it turns out to be a cat… _Great, now there is another annoying cat in my life other than Ikuto, _Amu thought.

The rest of the day was running smoothly, Aito and Amu had a fight, Guardian work, classes, homework. It seems like it all past by in a flash; Amu wished Aito would stop talking about Hoshi. He was like "She's so Cute!" and "I want to tell everyone!" Ughh, Amu was disgusted by Aito's behavior. "Aito, Would you please stop talking about Hoshi all the time?!"

Aito had been speaking about Hoshi for an hour when they got home, Ami was happy and liked her very much, but Hoshi hated Ami because she kept tugging at her tail. This annoyed her.

"You know what?" Aito asked, Amu turned her head to him.

"What?"

"You're nice after all, Amu…" Aito complimented, Amu blushed. Even if Amu didn't have any feelings for Aito, he was still her brother.

"Thank You." Amu said bluntly, Aito smiled hugely and put his arm around Amu which made Amu say very still.

"You're soo~ blunt, _Amu_~!"

And then, after several days, Amu and Aito realized something. Something that can never be forgotten, something that almost everyone knows…

"_Family is everything…_"

**~The End~**

**Miku: Finally I'm done!**

**Mika: Good job Miku!**

**Miku: Thanks! Mika-chan!**

**Amu: Not too bad I guess…**

**Miku & Mika: :D **

**Amu: Thank you all reviewers for sticking with us for a long time! Miku is sorry for not updating for so long, you see, Miku's internet was down for 2 months and she couldn't go on Fanfiction to update her chapter. So she is Sorry… :(**

**Miku: Thanks for all the reviews you gave me…**

**Miku & Mika: R&R! Bye Bye!**

**Amu: Bye Everyone!**


End file.
